Amiga, COmpañera, Amante
by DollyParadise
Summary: [RyoSaku]
1. Chapter 1

**n/ahodoll:** esta es otra historia que dedico a PoT **u.uU** pero esta tampoco tienen nada que ver con la serie, son solo ideas que pasan a papel y ahora a la computadora para que la que desee la lea y me diga que tal quedo, n.n

**Disclaimer:** pot no es mío, le pertenece a konomi que lastimosamente hoy esta ausente u.uU así que no pregunten por el, ah!!, la historia si me pertenece n.n fin del disclaimer.

* * *

**...:::::AhodollCreations:::::...  
amiga, compañera, amante**

**Cap0: Intro**

Sakuno Ryusaki es una joven normal de instituto, vive junto a su abuela Sumire, entrenadora del equipo de tenis de su instituto, siendo la nieta de la entrenadora, sakuno jamas tubo ninguna clase de inconvenientes en seigaku

Los padres de la chica, que actualmente cuenta con 15 años, viven en el exterior y casi nunca tienen tiempo para con su hija, haciendo que ella pase la mayoría del tiempo sola debido a que su abuela dedica la mayor parte de su tiempo a su trabajo en seigaku.

Todo indicaba que la adolescencia de sakuno seria normal, como cualquier otra, ya saben, estudiar, charlar, salir, bromear, ligar y un sin fin de cosas que para ella no tenían sentido. Todo esto hubiese sido lo más conveniente, que cada cosa pase a su tiempo, y la edad por la que sakuno cruzaba era la correcta para ese tipo de cosas, pero no fue así, por que una tarde…..

……………………………………………………………flash back mode…………………………………………………………..

-hasta mañana sakuno –se despidió su mejor amiga, tomoka osakada- no te olvides de pedir permiso a sumire obasan, la fiesta es este domingo.

- si, hasta mañana tomo-chan, ve con cuidado

-yo soy quien debería decir eso, ten cuidado de no perderte, y recuerda, no hables con extraños –se burlo su joven amiga conociendo las debilidades de sakuno al confiar excesivamente en cualquier extraño- chau!

- u.uU no me hizo gracia

Y dicho esto sakuno comenzó el recorrido de regreso a casa, paso por los mismos lugares de siempre, vio a la misma gente de siempre, se tropezó con la mismagrieta en el piso de siempre, pero esta vez no cayo al suelo, alguien la detuvo….

-gomen nasai!!!!!!!!!!!!! –se disculpo de inmediato con la persona que se lanzo a agarrarle- esta bien? –pregunto sin ver la cara del tipo

-niña!, deberías prestar más atención cuando caminas –se quejo un apuesto hombre, de cuerpo atlético, cabellos oscuros con extraños reflejos en tonos verdosos y con los ojos más bellos jamás antes vistos. Sakuno se quedo estupefacta frente a él, ¿amor a primera vista?, no, eso no existía.

- pe….perdón –tartamudeo sin dejar de ver a los ojos a tan apuesto sujeto

- te vas a quedar ahí? –Pregunto al ver como ella seguía aun en el suelo- ya esta anocheciendo, no esta bien que andes sola, este lugar es un poco peligroso.

- Iie, mi abuela y yo vivimos en este sector, en esa casa, la blanca del portón negro, la ves –respondió alegre al verse en tan menuda situación.

- mal, muy mal! –exclamo el extraño mientras bajaba la mano de sakuno en dirección a su casa- No puedes decirle a un extraño donde vives!

- etto….. –se sonrojó de inmediato- SAKUNO RYUSAKI –Grito e hizo una reverencia- mi nombre es sakuno ryusaki

- Peor!, decir tu nombre es igual de grave que dar tu dirección

- ahora dime tu nombre………….po…por que, así……….así ya no serás un extraño.

- mn…. –sonrió de una extraña manera- dime pequeña, ¿Cuántos años tienes?

- ah!, pues tengo 15, pero cumplo los 16 en tres meses!

- con que dieciséis –sonó un poco incrédulo mientras su mirada recorría el cuerpo de su acompañante

- dis…………disculpa –sonó indecisa- pero no me has dicho tu nombre.

- Echizen.

- no tu apellido –se sonrojo sorprendiéndose de la manera tan directa en la que le hablaba- ¿tienes un nombre no?

- no me digas –se inclino un poco hacia ella- eres de las nenas del cole que se tranzan a cualquier tipo de la calle para luego presumirle a sus amigas.

- no soy eso que dices – volteo su rostro para evitar su mirada- pero no importa –dijo un poco triste- después de todo ya no te volveré a ver, disculpa por las molesti as y gracias por ayudarme hace un rato.

Diciendo esto más una reverencia, la educada niña salio corriendo del lugar muy avergonzada por la manera en la que había actuado hace unos momentos.

…………………………………………………….…………….End/ flash back……………………………………………….

No volverlo a ver hubiese sido una de las mejores cosas que le pudieron haber pasado, pero el destino siempre se empeña en hacernos las cosas más difíciles, su abuela, que era con quien vivía, estaba alquilando un cuarto dentro de la casa y adivinen quien decidió alquilarlo…

-sakuno, te presento a Ryoma Echizen, el ha alquilado el apartado, se amable con él y ayúdale en todo lo que necesite, es extranjero y no parece conocer mucho del lugar.

- ha…..hai

Que irónico, tener viviendo en casa al primer chico con el que actúas como idiota y pides su nombre, y que para colmo es algunos años mayor a ti y cree exageradamente que eres una niña.

-no escuchaste a tu abuela, debes ayudarme en todo lo que necesite

- fue apropósito cierto?, ¿te quedas aquí apropósito no?

- Te dije que era malo señalar tu casa a un extraño, pude no ser una buena persona, la próxima vez ten más cuidado pequeña- dijo casi ignorándola y subiendo sus maletas al apartado que estaba alquilando

- este es el living –dijo sakuno mientras mostraba cada sitio del lugar- acá esta el baño principal y acá esta la cocina, acá puedes encontrar el teléfono por si quieres hacer alguna llamada, y este es el cuarto de estudio-trato de ser lo más breve posible

- ¿y tu cuarto? –dijo en tono burlón sabiendo cuales serian las reacciones de la chica.

- mi cuarto queda justo allá, en frente al de la abuela ¬¬

- Lo tendré presenta la próxima vez que te quedes sola en casa, bueno, gracias por el recorrido

- hai –dijo sakuno sin prestar mucha atención, dedicándola a la nota que escribía

- ¿es una carta de amor?

- es una nota para mi abuela, hoy no me quedare en casa

- ¿a donde iras?, digo, si se puede saber.

- No, no se puede, seguiré tu consejo de no hablar tanto con extraños

- Siento decepcionarte, pero yo ya no soy una extraño –se acerco a ella y lentamente dio un beso en su mano- Tu abuela acabo de presentarnos recuerdas?

- Yo decidiré quien es un extraño o no, y me parece un poco extraño que alguien que me considera una niña en comparación a su edad, ahora me este coqueteando.

- las que coquetean son la mujeres, yo solo intento seguir tu jueguito inocente.

- Deje de jugar cuando cumplí los trece, y siento decírtelo, pero me estas retrasando.

-¿Por qué salir con un niñato cuando puedes charla un poco con alguien de más experiencia?

- no voy a salir con un chico, y en todo caso creo que hay que darle tiempo al tiempo –dijo fingiendo actitud y madurez- ahora debo irme.

Y dicho esto, sakuno salio dejando a un atónito Ryoma en la sala.

- Con que tiempo, eh sakuno…

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

Ta chiquito **Y.Y**, pero ya saben, **n.n** mientras más chiquito más bonito me queda, **o.o**, bueno, al menos eso es lo que me han dicho.

**Saludos a:** Adriana-senpai, n.n mi querida tomodachi (le saludo a ella por que se que tarde o temprano es la única que terminara leyéndose este fic u.uUUUU) n.n y saludos a todas las personas que no me olvidan

**Konomi:** ù.ú, tal vez sea mi imaginación, pero creo que falta algo.  
**Dolly:** ah!!, n.n no se olviden de dejar comentarios.  
**Konomi:** era eso o.o  
**Dolly: **¬¬ ¿Qué hace konomi takeshi por acá?, crei que se ausentaria en este fic  
**Konomi:** asegurándome que todo este en orden u.u  
**Dolly:** u.u ya hice disclaimer, si quiere revise  
**Konomi:** u.uUUUUUUU.

Dolly: fin del cap, gracias potr leerlo, o.o y deja un comentario, ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

**n/ahodoll:** Antes de que comiencen a leer el fic les hago un aviso, Algunos capítulos de este fic no serán actos para menores de edad u.uU bueno, esa era la idea, por que conociéndome como me conozco no creo que le llegue a nada fuerte o.o, pero con todo les aviso, para que si ven una parte tipo XXX se la salten n.n, igual no creo llegar a las tres X, es más, creo que ni a una le llego, u.uU pero igual, la trama que me plante desde el principio llevaba ese tipo de escenas, n.n sin más ni más acá les traigo el capi, ah!, y gracias por los comentarios que dejaron en el room (a las que me dejaron calro ¬¬) n.n y ya actualice la parte de los avances, ahí también planteo las bases de los siguientes caps de el resto, chau

* * *

**...::::AhodollCreations::::...  
Amiga, compañera, amante**

**  
Cap2: **Las cosas como son. Sprite XD (o.o bórrenle la marca de cola vale?)

Sakuno salio de su casa, un poco impaciente de su propio r4egreso ya que tenia viviendo con ella al primer y único tipo con el que había tartamudeado y puesto incomoda, ¿era esa una señal? Penso, ¿acaso están hechos el uno para el otro? ¿el destino los estaba uniendo?, cientos de preguntas se formaban en su cabeza durante el recorrido a la casa de su mejor amiga, tomoka osakada.

-sakuno! –saludo un poco molesta tomoka –te estuve esperando durante tres oras, TRES, T-R-E-S!  
-Sumimansen –dijo halando a tomoka a su propio cuarto- Tengo que contarte algo...

Ambas chicas se encerraron en la habitación y tardaron varias horas, los padres de tomoka se asustaban con los 25 gritos que su hija daba de emoción, ¿Qué podía ser tan interesante como para que la casa se estremeciese con cada grito?, lastimosamente para ellos no podían interrumpir o su hija les haría pagar las consecuencias.

- y eso es todo, dijo sakuno tomando un poco de aire.

- TODO!!!, lo dices como si fuera poco –respondió exasperada su amiga – tienes al hombre de tus sueños viviendo contigo y te parece poco?

- ¿Qué no teníamos que hacer un deber, dijo intentando evadir el tema –Dale, vamos a hacerlo o mañana tendremos problemas

- sakuno ¬¬ tenemos que hablar al respecto

- no quiero Y.Y, ya estoy lo suficiente mente nerviosa como para que tu empeores las cosas diciendo que podría pasar y que no.

- Esta decidido!!!, sakuno ryusaki, acepto tu invitación.

- disculpa, no te entiendo

- que acepto, con gusto iré a dormir mañana a tu casa

- eh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, to-tomo-chan no creo que…

- Vamos sakuno, quiero conocer al sujeto

- pero tomoka yo…

- mejor ya ándate a tu casa, hoy por la cena pides permiso y mañana después de clases me voy directo a tu casa

- pero…….tomoka!!!! –grito al ver como su amiga la "botaba" de su cuarto

-que? O.o

- La tarea, no la hemos hecho

- si que bien n.n, adiós –dicho esto sakuno vio como la puerta era cerrada frente a ella, sabia que cuando tomoka decía algo era imposible contradecirle, así que solo le quedo echarse un suspiro y bajar resignada por las escaleras para luego despedirse de la extensa familia osakada y marcharse de regreso a su casa, o mejor dicho, a su destino.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-con que este es tu nuevo hogar?

- deja eso takeshi!! –grito ryoma, sacándole de las manos uno de los adornos de la casa.

- wa!!!, que linda ¿es esta el bombón del que hablabas el otro día?

- dame eso!!!!

- Ahora entiendo, se me hacia raro que un buen financiado tenista como tu rechazara quedarse en ese hotel de lujo, ahora veo tus verdaderas intenciones

- ya es hora de que te vallas.

- que ingrato, solo quise visitarte un rato

- Ya lo hiciste, adiós.

- sabes, nanako llamo el otro día, quiere saber donde andas metido

- me alegro por ella.

- RYOMA!!!!, que no ves lo grave de la situación, hiciste que tu propia prima dejara en el altar a su prometido, y todo gracias a ti el: "UNA NOCHE RYOMA ECHIZEN"

- fue ella quien se metió en mi cama esa noche, y lo sabes muy bien

- si, pero fuiste tu quien termino cediendo

-deja ya al pequeñín, si dice que no es su culpa es por que no lo es –salio en su defensa eiji, que traía una cuchara en la boca

- que es lo que traes ahí? –pregunto ryoma señalando el casi vació plato en el que se suponía debía estar un pastel

- lo encontré en la cocina n.n  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

- hay visitas? – dijo sakuno entrando a la casa.

- no, ya nos íbamos, cierto kikumaru!! –dijo momo sin siquiera saludar a sakuno, llevándose a rastras consigo a eiji, que no dejaba de comerse el pastel.

- o.o y ellos?

- perdón por dejarlos pasar, y dime ¿Cómo te fue a ti?

- a pues me fue muy bien u.u , le conté todo a tomoka acerca de……...

- continua…. –dijo en tono seductor

- no tengo por que contarte nada

- entonces no lo hagas

- deja de mirarme ¬¬

- No dejas de hacer las cosas que disfrutas solo por que alguien te lo dice, sakuno.

- como quieras –dio media vuelta para dirigirse a su habitación...

- y dime… -sakuno volteo hacia él otra vez -¿Qué piensas ponerte esta noche?

- ù.ú

- esta bien, no respondas si no quieres….., de todas formas pensaba visitarte a la noche

- Baka!!! –entro a su cuarto y cerro la puerta de un solo golpe.

- Espérame!!! –grito burlón familiarizándose un poco más con las reacciones que causaba en esa niña, sabiendo también que ella causaba cosas en el.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

La noche parecía ser muy larga, y más con el comentario que recibió horas antes. Si ryoma pensaba que sakuno cerraría siquiera un ojo estaba equivocado.

-ya duérmete!!, no voy a hacerte nada –grito ryoma desde otra de las habitaciones

- Y confiar en ti, olvídalo!!

- ¿Qué tu abuela no piensa regresar?

- llamo para decir que se quedaría con su hermana, la tía kaho no esta muy bien, lo más probable es que no regrese hasta mañan….. –muy tarde, para cuando sakuno se dio cuenta que le dijo prácticamente todo, ryoma ya estaba en su cuarto.

- Que haces!!!! –se levanto sakuno, quedando sentada sobre su cama

- vine a hacerte compañía- dijo levantando las sabanas que cubrían a sakuno

- oye!!!

- es una pijama –suspiro decepcionado

- ¿y que esperabas? ò.ó 

- Señorita, eres muy confiada

- eh?

- primero me dices la dirección de tu casa, luego, me dices donde queda tu cuarto, y ahora, me dices con lujo de detalle que tu abuela se ausentara esta noche –dijo esta vez muy, muy cerca de su cara, con ambos brazos apoyados de ambos costados de la joven, cerca de sus caderas (recuerden que estaba sentada)

- lo del principio fue chanta, lo segundo fue una advertencia (ver cap 1, cuando le dice que queda cerca de la habitación de su abuela) y lo de ahora fue un completo error- se excuso, haciendo distancia entre ambos con una almohada

- no es mi culpa, si no soy capaz de controlarme ve teniendo en cuenta que todo a sido tu culpa –dijo saliendo de la habitación y cerrándola tras él

Sakuno suspiro y se hecho de nuevo en su cama, tras eso la puerta volvió a abrirse

-¿quieres que duerma contigo? –pregunto seductor ryoma, pero una almohada le hizo desistir.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

A la mañana siguiente un hermoso desayuno decoraba la mesa, la presentación era incluso mejor que cualquiera de los finos restaurantes en los que le había tocado estar y la persona que lo había preparado, era definitivamente más bonita que cualquier chef o mesera que se lo haya servido.

- ya esta la comida –dijo sakuno, sentándose en uno de los asientos

- lo hiciste tu sola? –pregunto extrañado

- si, hago el desayuno desde que tengo memoria, si no quieres no lo comas

- en absoluto –se sentó en el otro asiento.

- sabes, anoche estuve pensando, si te vas a quedar acá lo mejor seria que nos llevásemos bien, y que colaboremos en lo que nos sea posible

- ¿eso significa que sederas a dormir conmigo esta noche? –dijo sin dejar su ya común tono de seductor.

- ù.ú caso perdido –dijo mientras se levantaba y dirigía a la puerta

- ¿A dónde vas?

- que no ves el uniforme, hoy me toca colegio.

- te llevo –dijo levantándose de inmediato

- disculpa?

- mi coche, es el del garaje

- hay un coche en el garaje o.o¡?

- vamos –dijo poniéndose solo una camisa encima (por que estaba solo con unos pantaloncillos n.n súper kawai)

- es que…., no creo que sea buena idea.

- no te pregunte

Dicho esto, ryoma se llevo consigo a sakuno, la metió al coche y la llevo a su destino, seigaku.

-es acá?

- si, gracias por traerme

- nada más

- eh?

- aun no comienza a llegar nadie (lo dijo al ver que no había casi nadie en la entrada)

- hoy me toca limpieza –dijo mientras jugaba con el llavero de su maleta, lo que sea para distraerse y no mirarle a la cara (y ponerse nerviosa u.u)

- bien

Ryoma golpeo la pierna de saKuno y la "sobo" en forma de caricia (o.o me entendieron?)

- au . -grito mientras sobaba la marca que habia quedado en su muslo

- ¿a que hora paso por ti?

- ¬¬ disculpa?

- no pensaras que dejare que andes sola por ahí, hablando con extraños –dijo haciendo énfasis en lo ultimo dicho.

- u//u no cometo los mismos errores dos veces, ya me voy

- no te vas a despedir? –la detuvo, acercándola hacia el y dándole un beso rápido pero con ternura en su mejilla –ahora si, ya puedes irte

- BAKA!!!

El coche se alejo y sakuno miro como lo hacia, por que ahora todo parecía tan complicado….

-he!, Ryusaki-san, buenos días- dijo un castaño que recién acababa de llegar.

-Konichiwa, syusuke-kun n.n

-osakada dijo que hoy se reunirían en tu casa

- ah!, si es que… la tarea, n.n aun no terminamos el proyecto, hoy le pediremos plazo al profesor para presentarlo mañana

- ya veo –suspiro.- que mala suerte tengo, pensé que harían otra cosa, quería acompañarlas

-pues ven con nosotras!!!- dijo desde atrás tomoka

- tomo-chan! O.O, ¿Qué te hiciste en el pelo?

- n.n se ve bien, osakada

- gracias, n.n planeo impresionar a alguien esta noche ¬¬ eh! Saku-chan, es para no parecer tan menor, tu te encargaras de decirle que estoy en ultimo año ya!

- a alguien? – pregunto syusuke

- si, es que no sabes Fuji-san, sakuno tiene a un hombre viviendo en su casa, dijo tomoka

- como que un hombre –el ambiente se hizo pesado para sakuno, y claro, syusuke no solo estaba molesto, sino que había abierto sus ojos (o.O wow)

- etto….

- ¿tu abuela lo sabe? –esta vez hablo serio y con la voz grave

- si, ella le alquilo el cuarto

- n.n entonces no hay problema, ¬¬ por que no te atrae no?

- bueno…….. u.u ……….no, no me atrae -mintió

- bueno, entonces no hay problema si voy no, osakada-san

-dime tomoka ¬¬

- no n.n

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

El día paso más rápido de lo normal, sakuno se encontraba en los casilleros (los de los zapatos) cuando sus compañeros de salón llegaron por ella

-APURATE SAKUNO!!!! – grito tomoka

- Ryusaki-san, vamos! –llamo de igual manera syusuke

- hai n.n "Y.Y creí que se habían olvidado"

- Ryusaki!! –llamo un sujeto alto, castaño y de gafas

- tezuka-senpai!!!

- Sumire-sensei dejo unos papeles, es necesario que los revise todos

- hai, iré por ellos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sakuno, tomoka y syusuke entraron a la oficina de sumire, dispuestos a llevar consigo los papeles que tanto urgían ser revisados, pero cuando vieron la pila de hojas apiladas unas a otras vieron imposible su traslado

- si dividimos los documentos podremos con todos- dijo tezuka que había llegado al lugar dispuesto a ayudarlos, después de todo, ese era su deber como senpai.

- hai- respondieron todos al unísono

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Que se suponía que tenia que pasar de ahí para delante, tezuka solo les ayudaba con los papeles, syusuke no podía quedarse más de dos horas, y tomoka se quedaría a pasar la noche, pero….

- quienes son ustedes –dijo ryoma, que fue quien abrió la puerta

- abre el paso – dijo syusuke con los ojos a medio abrir (escalofriante)

- ryusaki, tu abuela sabe de esto

- Y.Y no lo malinterprete tezuka-senpai

- esta sin camisa °¬°– dijo emocionada tomoka

**:::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA:::::::::::::**

u.u no me gusto el capitulo, Y.Y y ya me están diciendo que apague la comp., así que luego les continuo el cap o.o a ver que le hago.  
El cap tres de miracles esta en el room n.n a ver si lo corrigen (eh!! Erini-chan o.o espero tu comen vale!!) n.n saludos a todas las que leen, ¿por que todas son chicas no?. Es que... Y.Y el otro día hable con un tipo o.o al principio pensaba que era una chica, XD, ¬¬ pero después salio con que las cervezas eran mejores que las mujeres u.uU imagínense.

**Konomi:** ¬¬ podrías terminar de una vez con esto  
**Dolly**: o.o  
**Konomi**: ¬¬ no vi ningun disclaimer al principio  
**Dolly:** n.nU  
**Konomi:** QUE HACEN LEYTENDO ESTA PORQUERIA; COMPREN MI MANGA!!!!  
**Dolly:** ¬¬  
**Konomi:** Y.Y por gente como ustedes pierdo raiting

**Dolly:** n.n las espero en la entrega del siguiente cap!!!  
**Konomi:** esto no es un manga ¬¬, aca no existen las entregas  
**Dolly:** ¬¬ no se supone que los japoneses tienen que estar en japon?  
**Konomi: **¬¬


	3. Chapter 3

**n/ahodoll:** u.u siendo sincera, ya me canse de escribir fics, u.uU pero ya los comencé y para colmo, se me ocurrió publicarlo en la red o.O grave error si eres de las que deja las cosas sin terminar SIEMPRE, n.n pero!!! Gracias a sus comentarios me anime a continuar (solo las histos que siguen recibiendo comentarios aun sin ser continuadas u.u) asi que preparen sus ojos y su imaginación para leer la continuación del fic que hizo historia en el RyoSakuFans: "Amiga, Compañera, Amante" esta apunto de comenzar nOn (parece anuncio de programa de tv u.uU)

**Konomi: **¬¬ no veo disclaimer  
**Dolly: **¬¬ tampoco veo que tu bendito equipo de animación se apresure haciendo el ova en la que sakuno se ve con kintaro  
**Konomi:** u.uU  
**Dolly: **n.n lean!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

..**.::::::AhodollCreations:::...  
Amiga, Compañera, Amante**

**Cap 3:** Todo se mueve, menos tus fotos. (Lumix de panasonic) _(u.uU no se me ocurre nada como titulo)_

Dicen que tener amigos es bueno, dicen que te cuidan, dicen que están siempre contigo, lo que no te dicen es lo molestos que pueden llegar a ser cuando sencillamente nos e los necesita u.uU

-¿y en que trabajas? –pregunto entusiasmada tomoka, que sentada en un sillo frente a Ryoma, mostraba un entusiasmo referente a una chica de su edad

-Estoy en una especie de vacaciones que me di yo mismo, mis intereses se han concentrado en obtener algo- dijo con un tono de frescura mientras miraba disimuladamente a sakuno- y pienso conseguirlo cuésteme lo que me cueste

-No ocuparse de algo idiotece a la gente-dijo Syusuke como comentario irruptor a las palabras que aquel hombre decia, y, que por alguna extraña razon, llamaba mucho la atención de sus amigas

Ryoma dedico una mirada acecina al chico que había venido junto a la señorita de la casa, por alguna razon, desde que le vio entrar a la pequeña casa, supo que era una especie de rival en potencia, por que estaba claro que sakuno solo le consideraba su amigo, lastimosamente ese era el problema, ambos eran demasiado buenos amigos, lo supo mucho antes de que ellos llegase, esa misma mañana para ser exactos

………………………………Flash back…………………………

Poco después de haber dejado a la pequeña que tan alborotado lo traía, Ryoma Echizen estaba de regreso a la casa de la misma.

Por alguna extraña razón, el aroma de la joven estaba impregnado en un lugar especifico de ese lugar, más fuertemente en su habitación, tal vez fue ese el motivo que le insito a entrar sin permiso alguno. Una vez dentro pudo ver más detalladamente los pequeños y dulces lujos que la niña se daba, cosas que debido a la oscuridad, la noche anterior no le permitió observar.

La habitación era demasiado rosa para su gusto –infantil pero excitante- dijo el tenista, percatándose seriamente de la seriedad de sus pensamientos y palabras. Paso su mano por una estantería en la que Sakuno mantenía siempre en orden sus libros, uno en especial le llamo la atención, era grueso, forrado de telas lilas y encajes blancos, cuando lo deslizo para ver su portada, vio la foto de la joven con dos personas más, supuso entonces que ese debía ser el álbum de su pequeña amiga.

En cuestión de segundos y sin pensarlo dos veces, ryoma saco por completo el álbum de la estantería y se lanzo hacia la ordenada cama de la niña, abrió el álbum y vio que en su mayoría, por no decir totalidad, aparecía siempre junto a un niño de cabellos castaños claros, que, a medida que avanzaba las paginas del álbum, se iba convirtiendo en un joven apuesto para cualquier chica de su edad.

Un poco más adelante, casi por la mitad del grueso álbum, encontró una foto de lo que parecía ser una obra escolar, esa foto le amargo el día, era sakuno vestida de blanca nieves, y el sujeto que la besaba era el mismo que aparecía en las demás fotografías. Aunque en la foto tenían más o menos siete años, no pudo dejar de sentir como la cólera le subía al rostro, enrojeciéndolo del coraje.

Con miedo a encontrar más recuerdos como ese, devolvió el libro a la estantería y se dedico a terminar de desempacar sus cosas en la habitación que le habían designado.

………………………….………………Fin del Flash Back………………………………………………..

- y dime, syusuke –dijo con un tono ligeramente glacial- eres el novio de la pequeña sakuno

- nada me gustaría más que ser el dueño del corazón que tanto anhelo, pero ese tema es algo que no discutiré con usted

- demasiada poesía para un hombre que ha vivido tan poco, mejor dicho, demasiada cursilería para un niñato de tu edad ¿no crees?

- no es cursilería, es algo común en la gente madura que se expresa correctamente de la preciada palabra que todos pronuncian como si valiera un pepino, amor, señor echizen. ¿Conoce su significado?

Era demasiado para él, no estaban en la edad media y el no tenia edad para pronunciar palabras tan…..sentimentales, y en cierto punto tenia razón, Ryoma Echizen ciertamente no era un gran conocedor del amor.

-tampoco es algo que alguien como yo comparta con un chico de tu edad

-syusuke-kun-, dijo un poco nerviosa la chica de la casa- tu hermana acaba de llamar, dijo que te quería pronto en casa

-hai- obedeció inmediatamente y se levanto del sillón sin perder el tiempo- ¿Cómo se habrá enterado que estaba aquí? n.n

-POR FAVOR!!!! –grito Tomoka- pasas más tiempo acá que en tu propia casa syusuke, no me sorprendería que te mudaras si así lo quisieses

- cierto

Fue apropósito, ryoma lo sabia, syusuke solo hizo ese comentario para que la gritona dijera lo que era de por si obvio, el y sakuno definitivamente estaban en algo….  
Otra idea le turbo en sus pensamientos, el definitivamente se había quedado a dormir en esa casa, de seguro el y sakuno….

-hasta mañana, syusuke kun –se despidió desde la puerta la anfitriona

-eh?, nada más –insito a su amiga a que se despidiese mas cortésmente, mientras le ofrecía su mejilla

- u//u hai –el beso fue rápido e infantil, pero de igual manera, esa muestra de aprecio habian incomodado a ryoma

-¿ y usted señorita osakada?, debería aprovechar que el joven fuji se marcha para irse con él, no me agradaría que le pasase algo a estas horas

- "lo sabia, este peinado me hace lucir mayor" –pensó la joven- No hay problema, hoy dormiré aca, verdad, ¿sakuno?

- mi cama….. ù.ú esta desordenada…

- y ¬¬

- no la deje así, eso pasa!!!

- encargare pizza, deben estarse muriendo de hambre –dijo ryoma mientras tomaba el teléfono

- pizza?, ni loca –dijo sakuno mientras arranchaba el aparato de las manos del sujeto –harina, queso, jamón y vegetales, simple y común, yo no comeré eso, ni aunque fuese la ultima porquería en el planeta

-¿porquería? –rió ryoma al tenerla tan cerca de si

- debe ser agradable para alguien que se alimenta de comida chatarra, pero para mi essas son porquerías

- en serio… -rio mientras la tomaba de un brazo y la atraía hacia si, consiente que tomoka estaba en la habitación de su amiga poniéndose una de sus pijamas- me gustaría saber más de ti, linda sakuno  
Sakuno se sonrojo súbitamente, no estaba preparada para ese "ataque sorpresa", sus rodillas se tensaron y en solo un parpadeo, se balanceo y callo encima del apuesto tenista, que aun en el sillon, la acomodo de tal manera que ambas piernas de la chica, rodearon las suyas, quedando en una posición muy comprometedora

- me gustaría tenerte así de cerca más a menudo, sakuno…

Su nombre era bonito, pero escucharlo de ese sujeto, hacia que se escuchase sucio y obsceno. Sakuno se separo y sonrojo aun más cuando casi cae y a garro lo primero que encontró para evitarlo, la nada estirable camisa de ryoma. Ambos cayeron hacia un lado del mueble, ahora el estaba encima suyo, aun con sus piernas rodeándolo

-no sabia que eras tan directa, pequeña sakuno.

Otra vez su nombre, podía evitarse pronunciarlo tanto, ella sabia como se llamaba y no necesitaba que le recordasen su propio nombre

-po…podría levantarse -dijo casi en un susurro, mientras escondía su rostro entre sus manos, que separaban su cuerpo del torso de ryoma, evitando así su sonrojo

- puedo, pero no quiero

-to…tomoka saldrá en cualquier momento, no quiero que piense que……

- ¿Qué piense que?

Sakuno no pudo evitar que sus mejillas ardieran mientras se teñían de un carmín más intenso, y eso no paso desapercibido ante la mirada de ryoma. El soltó una audible carcajada, y se incorporo de inmediato en el sillón, ayudando a la pequeña a levantarse consigo, luego, paso una de sus manos y sobo la parte alta de su cabeza, revolviendo sus cabellos, y, ante la mirada rojiza siguiéndole, se fue a su habitación.

-sakuno?, ¿te ayudo con la cena?

- a…….e………

-i, o, u, ¬¬ sakuno, deja ya esa mala costumbre y habla como la gente normal

- etto…., hai u/u

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

La cena estuvo lista pronto, Ryoma les acompaño, y rió ante las anécdotas de tomoka, mejor dicho, de las anécdotas de sakuno, que contaba tomoka, todas eran casos en los que su amiga se perdía o confundía de salón, no podía evitarse la risa, nunca había conocido a una chica tan………

-torpe- dijo tomoka- sakuno, eres demasiado torpe –rió de nuevo tomoka, dejándose llevar por la emoción del momento

- yo no diría torpe, señorita osakada –interrumpió seriamente ryoma, luego, adoptando un tono cómplice, dijo:- despistada, tal vez, aunque lo asocio más bien con "ingenuidad" –dando énfasis en la ultima palabra, miro a sakuno, provocándole de nuevo un sofocante sonrojo

Así continuaron tomoka y ryoma, ambos en la sala, mientras sakuno lavaba los platos y arreglaba los trastes en la cocina.

Dos horas después, ambas chicas se fueron a dormir, y sakuno, al no conseguirlo debido a los terribles ronquidos de su amiga, salio por un poco de… menos ruido, por así decirlo, y se dirigió al recibidor, donde encontró a ryoma, acomodado de una manera muy masculina en uno de los sillones, mientras fumaba un cigarrillo

- ¿sakuno? –dijo mientras apagaba el cigarrillo intentando ocultarlo y esparciendo el humo que había exhalado minutos antes.

-¿tampoco puede dormir?, ¿los ronquidos llegan hasta su habitación?

- nada de eso –le ofreció una mano, indicándole el camino, para que se sentase junto a el  
-¿entonces? –dijo aceptando la invitación

- no tengo sueño –con un ligero movimiento, logro que sakuno cayera en sus piernas, y, acurru8candola entre sus masculinos brazos, la atrajo más hacia si

- Ryoma?!!!!!

- shhhh –silencio el joven –disfruta del momento conmigo, pequeña

Que disfrutara?, estaba más que incomoda, desesperada. Para alguien como ella, estar en los brazos de lo que era "el primer hombre que en verdad le atraía" en verdad era algo que no merecía pasar como si nada, en especial la parte de "HOMBRE", por que definitivamente eran varios años los que los separaban 

Pasaron cinco minutos, y sakuno, al ver que ryoma no tenia pensado separarse de ella por un buen rato, decidió relajarse entre sus brazos, disfrutando respirar su masculino y maduro aroma.   
Ryoma le susurro algo al oido, y al no recibir respuesta, se separo apenas un poco de ella, y noto que su acompañante ya estaba dormida, justo ahí, en sus brazos….

Ya había amanecido, y el lugar no le era nada familiar  
-buenos días –dijo ryoma, depositándole un ardiente beso en el cuello de la chica, por la parte de atars, al inicio de sus espalda.- ¿has dormido bien?

Sakuno se sonrojo, peor luego palideció, estaba rodeada por los brazos de ryoma, en su cama, y ella estaba con el…

-no te asustes, no ha pasado nada, te quedaste dormida y no quise despertarte y mucho menos a tu amiga la gritona.  
Sakuno suspiro, y el sonrojo volvió a sus mejillas ¿con que derecho el la llevaba a su cuarto asi nada más? ¿Qué se creía?

- no me mires así, pequeña sakuno –se levanto junto a ella, y se volvió a su espalda, agarrando sus largos cabellos, levantándolos y volviendo a depositar un beso en su nuca- hueles bien….

Sin necesidad de más "caricias", sakuno salio disparada de ese cuarto, acompañada de las risas de ryoma, se dirigió a su habitación, para que tomoka la viera amanecer en su cama.

**::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

Les ha gustado?, u.u a mi no!!, últimamente no me gusta nada de lo que hago, n.n ojala y a ustedes si les guste, n.n y dejen comentarios, con 20 actualizo (pido muchos por que estuve contando ¬¬ y leen muchas, pero son pocas las que me dejan comentarios)

Y.Y dolly-chan esta muy triste (yo Y.Y), el domingo me perdí dándole la vuelta a una manzana o.O, y llame por cel a una amiga (gaby-chan) y le di la dirección de la esquina en la que estaba parada y…. Y.Y un tipo (súper guapo XD) se me acerca, u.u, pone la mano en mi hombro ù.u, yo me volteo ù.ú, y el me pregunta ¿Cuánto la hora? O.O maldito desgraciado!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (y eso que andaba con la ropa del cole Y.Y , ne!!!, peor fue muy cómico (tres días después, por que en ese rato casi lloro), n.n lo voy a escribir para mi bio XDDD

Ya saben, 20 coments y actualizo ¬¬ y no se vale repetir mismas palabras eh?!!!

**SALUDOS A:** T.T nadie, por que nadie me escribe, n.n ne!!!, la ultima persona con la que hable fue con viridiana n.n salu2 a ti!!!!!!!, ah!! Y a sakuno, ¬¬ pero ella me dejo ahí como boba u.uU

**AVANCE DEL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO**

- u.u ni loca les digo, u.uU mejor dejen review

**PREGUNTA **(hace mese suqe no las hago)

En este fic va a pasar algo más, ryoma no se va a quedar d emanitos sudadas, ahora, aca esta la pregunta ¿Leemon, Lime o Omitido?, ustedes eligen n.n y descuiden el leemon no lo haria yo, u.u a mi no me salen, yoo solo ahgo intentos de lime n.n


	4. Chapter 4

AHODOLL RETHURN ?

**n/Doriri:** Respecto a la trama, un 70.9 quiere leemon, un 30 respondió que yo eligiera y un 0.1 quiere que omita n.n, asi que leemon será, n.n pero no para ahora, así que se aguantan, por que falta aaaaaaaaaalgo de capítulos para eso.

Nota: Doriri es mi nuevo nick!!, Ais que aprendanselo!!! o.o  
Nota2: Mi hermana se llama ahora Danirela XD (doriri: Dolly, Danirela: Daniela XD)

* * *

**...::::DoririCreations::::...  
Amiga, Compañera, Amante **

**CAP4: La otra. (o.O)**

Después de esa noche no podía volverlo a ver a la cara. No es que hubieran hecho nada malo, por que a pesar de las insinuaciones, ese tipo no representaba esa clase de problemas.

Para el, era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa forma, las mujeres siempre estuvieron a su disposición desde muy joven, y el hecho de que a sus 23 años, una chica de menor edad llamase de esa manera su atención, le desconcertaba un poco.

La parte que nadie conocía de él: Ryoma Echizen, joven tenista de buena reputación, considerado uno de los más sexys, era solo alguien que buscaba ganar sus propios enfrentamientos, esta actitud hizo que llegara muy lejos en su carrera como tenista, logrando ganar muchos torneos y colocándolo en los primeros lugares superando a grandes ídolos como Nadal y feder (o.oU).

VAMOS SALIENDO –grito la molesta chica que fastidio aquella mañana de verano

Y asi paso otro dia, no sabia desde cuando, pero visitar a escondidas la habitación de esa chica era más que una costumbre, un vicio, algo que no puedes dejar por más que intentes.

-Sakuno Ryuzaki –pronuncio su nombre mientras jugaba con uno de los moños con los que la joven hacia sus trenzas

………………………………………………………………………………………………….  
…………………………………En una cafeteria, del otro lado de la ciudad………………….

-En Tokio? –pregunto una mujer muy atractiva de cabellos largos y negros. Su figura era fina y delicada, refinada. vestia un vestido rojo, señido al cuerpo y con caras joyas adornando su cuello y manos.

-Si, esta quedándose en la casa de su antigua entrenadora

-¿Sumire sigue viva?

-Así parece.

-me alegra –aspiro aliviada- Cuando dijo que dejaría el tenis para comenzar una nueva vida, pensé que se refería a formar una familia o algo por el estilo.

-¿temiste que fuese en busca de alguna mujer?, nanako. ¿sigues obsesionada con tu primo?

- No lo se. Pero descuida,si no siento nada esta noche, serás el primero en enterarte

-¿Esta noche?

- SI, pienso ir a visitarlo, estoy segura que se sorprenderá cuando me vea. Bueno –se excuso mientras se levantaba de su asiento-Gracias por el dato, kikumaru-kun

……………………………………………………………………………………….  
………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

-¿estas segura? –pregunto syusuke todo serio

- s…si

- Ya déjala Syusuke-senpai. No pudo haber pasado nada. Dormimos juntas en la misma habitación, de haber pasado algo, yo lo hubiera sabido. Tengo el sueño muy liviano sabias (o.oU)

-Lo siento, pero en verdad me preocupa esta situación. Tu abuela debería ser más consiente, mira que dejarte sola con ese sujeto

- ha ido a acompañar a la tía kaho, parece que esta muy enferma, La abuela dice que le falta muy poco para que termine de sufrir. Yo la conozco muy poco, pero si la hace feliz tener a la abuela a su lado, no puedo negarle su compañía.

- T.T sakuno, eres muy buena, n.n por eso decidi que serias mi mejor amiga desde el principio, Bueno, me tengo que ir, prometi ayudar a arreglar el salon.

-Osakada es buena persona después de todo. Bueno!, yo también tengo que irme, mi hermana se disgusta cuando llego tarde.

-hai!!!

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Parece que hoy  
Quedaremos solos en casa  
…………

Eso pense…..  
Pero cuando llegue  
Vi por primera vez, a esa mujer.

-Hola!!, tu debes ser la nieta de sumire –dijo la pelinegra, corriendo a recibir a sakuno

- ah, s..si, mi nombre es…

-Sakuno Ryuzaki, Ryoma me hablo mucho de ti

- ry…ryoma? "le deja llamarle por su nombre?"

- Asi es, ah!!, disculpa, no me he presentado aun. Mi nombre es Nanako, soy prima de ryoma

- ah!! Ya veo, son primos –dijo con un poco más de ánimos

- Si, pero sabes, hubo un tiempo en el que fuimos más que primos, por el incluso cancele mi casamiento un dia antes de la boda –suspiro y rio para si misma- Mira nada maás!!!, que hago yo contandole esas cosas a una niña

- si, ¬¬ a una niña…

- Ryoma llegara pronto. Discúlpalo por haberme dejado entrar a tu casa, es que hace tanto que no nos vemos, tu entiendes no?

Que esa mujer no se calla, habla y habla como si su vida dependiese de ello. Es peor……..Si, definitivamente era peor que tomoka- pensaba sakuno, ignorando todo lo que decia aquella mujer.

-y dime sakuno, ¿tienes novio?

- ah! –saliendo de sus pensamientos- bueno yo….

-He llamado un taxi, asi que márchate de una vez nana….- ryoma callo, al ver a la joven de trenzas junto a su prima en el recibidor

- AH!!, ryoma, mira, sakuno acaba de llegar –mirándolo de forma desafiante- Estaba apunto de contarle como comenzó nuestra pequeña aventura

- No has sido invitada nanako, márchate de una vez

- Que mal agradecido!!!, encima que vengo a visitarte

- Sakuno, entra a tu habitación

- Para que, deja que se quede!!, no es una niña, ¡¡¡Tu misma lo dijiste hace rato, Ryoma!!!!!!!!!!!

- ¿hace rato? –miro a ambos sorprendida, era como si ella fuese la causante de aquella discusión, una que comenzó sin previo aviso, justo ahí, en frente de ella.

-Sakuno, hazme caso!

- no entiendo nada…. –susurro para si sakuno, mirando como ambos se gritaban entre si-

- Es por ella cierto!!!!!!!!! –grito, mientras tomaba fuertemente a sakuno de un brazo- Contéstame!!!!!!!!

- me….me estas lastimando –alcanzo a decir sakuno, pero parecía que nadie le oía..

- deja ya de causar problemas, nanako

- Esta niña –mirando a sakuno con odio y con lagrimas a la vez-

-yo… no me siento….

-Sakuno!!!! –grito ryoma. Y eso fue lo ultimo que alcanzo a escuchar, justo antes de quedar inconsciente en los brazos de esa intrusa

- La has dejado embra..

-Callate de una vez!!!! –grito el tenista, tomando en brazos a la joven de trenzas

- Ryoma –con lagrimas en los ojos- LA ODIO!

**::::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

Dolly-xan acaba de regresa!. Esperemos que mi inspiración siga su ritmo, aunque el capi esta un poco cortito, a eso fue a lo máximo que pude llegar, es que además de los fics, tengo que actualizar mi parte en el ryosakuadicted, n.n visítenlo, ya hay una nueva versión n.n

**Para actualizar,** pido 20 comentarios (reviews). Así que hasta los 20, nos vemos!!

**Salu2 a: **Haruko senpai, Y.Y que decidió crecer, graduarse y dejarme solita en el cole T.T, adiós senpai  
o.o y yo!!!, no espero crecer nunk y quedarme en el cole para siempre . asi que hoy me largo al país del nunk jamas con petter pan para siempre.

(PUNTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!)


	5. Chapter 5

Antes de comenzar con el capitulo, quiero dejarle una nota a la chica XXX (no me acuerdo de su nombre T-T y me da pereza buscar su coment u.uU, eso si, los leo todos n.n y todos me alegran así que sigan mandando nOn)  
Bueno, solo quería decirle a la chica XXX que jamás en mi vida había amenazado a nadie o.O _excepto a mi hermana u.uU y a un que otro profesor, pero ellos se lo buscan u.u_ y cuando puse, por favor dejen 20 comentarios u.uU no era una amenaza, era un POR FAVOR!!! (Jamás recibo 20 reviews por caps, lo que significa que tengo una excusa para demórame en el siguiente capitulo u.uU, que baga ¿no?) Bueno, era eso, n.n igual, gracias por el coment y gomen Y.Y no quería amenazar o que mi pedido sonara a amenaza, o.o así que si no quieren no dejen reviews u.u yo estaré bien (T-T ...)

* * *

**Capitulo 6: **celos tal vez

Nanako recorría la sala de espera de un lado a otro, casi desesperada ante la demora de las explicaciones que necesitaba. Apenas el doctor salio de la sala estuvo a punto de comenzar uno de sus escándalos, pero fue callada inmediatamente por la mirada de ryoma, quienes e acerco rápida, pero calmadamente al medico en busca de respuestas. Minutos después, regreso con su prima que ahora estaba más desenfrenada que al principio

- Esta embrazada cierto?!!! –grito histérica la pelinegra al tenista  
- nanako, es una niña –dijo con firmeza, dejándola sola mientras hablaba con una de las enfermeras en busca de permiso para ver a la pequeña  
- EXACTO!!, Ryoma, es una niña –grito, deteniéndolo al poner una mano en su hombro, haciéndole voltear  
- basta, Nanako!! –respondió, quitando la mano posada en él de una forma brusca y violenta  
- antes no eras así, ryoma –comenzó a sollozar la mujer  
- Antes no te conocía –dijo gélidamente mientras entraba a la habitación y cerraba con picaporte para que su prima que gritaba y lloraba como loca no irrumpiese en el sueño de su sakuno.

Una vez dentro, la vio despierta y consiente, recostada sobre la cama de hospital, tan lucida como la conocía

- perdón por las molestias –se disculpo con su común educación exagerada (y va en serio u.uU)  
- El doctor dijo que se debían a las presiones – dijo, recostándose en la cama de la chica, quedando de lado a ella  
- s..si, pero ya estoy mejor!! –se adelanto a decir mientras veía a ryoma revisar su temperatura  
- también dijo que no te estabas alimentando bien –rió –anorexia, así es como le llaman.  
- ¡Que insinúas!!!!, mes estas llamando anoréxica!!!  
- El psicólogo del hospital dijo que tal vez sea por algún chico  
- ¬¬ …  
- Yo te veo bien  
- ¬¬ ¿Quién dijo que eras tú?  
- ¡Entonces si es por un muchacho?  
- no –suspiro –Tomoka se ha quedado con mi almuerzo últimamente, perdí una apuesta el mes pasado y syusuke-kun solo trae legumbres curtidas –hizo una mueca  
- ¿Y que tiene que ver ese tipo en esto?  
- Syusuke-kun y yo siempre compartimos el almuerzo, desde que éramos pequeños –dijo, intentando aguantarse la risa al ver la reacción que le causo a ryoma el solo mencionar el nombre de su amigo.  
- Ya veremos como solucionamos eso – sonrió, al ver como sakuno se retorcía mientras el jugaba con uno de sus rizos cerca de su oreja

La tierna escena fue interrumpida por los nada suaves golpes que recibía la puerta de la habitación

-abre la puerta d e7una buena vez!! –grito enojada nanako  
- tranquila –dijo ryoma, levantándose y a la vez despeinando a la pelirroja  
- que abras la puer…… .-callo al ver como la puerta se abría en frente suyo  
- ¿Qué necesitas, nanako? –respondió en tono grave y sakuno alcanzo a notar la diferencia de tratos que ambas recibían.

-Por favor señores, esto es un hospital!!! –se quejo una vieja y arrugada enfermera  
- lo siento –dijo nanako sonrojada por su actitud. Ryoma se dedico a mirar con furia a la mujer pero su mirada cambio al ver al lugar donde la enfermera miraba, a su pequeña sakuno  
- Sakuno –dijo feliz la enfermera –si necesitas algo solo llámame n.n, sabes que puedo hacer que saquen a cualquiera que me pidas del hospital ¬¬ -dijo mientras se marchaba

-veo que te conocen –giro y hablo ryoma a la chica  
- Fue quien me atendió n.n, junto con el doc…  
- De que se trata todo esto –dijo nanako, que se acercaba lentamente hacia la cama de sakuno, ella por su parte no dijo nada, desconociendo el cambio de actitud en la mujer que hace pocas horas la había tratado tan diferente (ver cap anterior)  
- Te acuestas con esta niña –rio mientras miraba a sakuno directamente a los ojos- es tan joven, no crees, ryoma?

- La diferencia de edad es lógicamente visible –interrumpió un castaño, que había entrado sin aviso alguno  
- Syusuke-kun!! –se alegro la pelirrojiza al ver a su amigo de infancia entrar con un pequeño adorno floral  
- Estuve llamando varias veces a tu casa –dijo ignorando la fría mirada que el tenista le mandaba – me preocupe por que pensé que te podía estar ocurriendo algo malo ¬¬ -dijo mirando a ryoma – luego el señor Takeda (vecino) me dijo que te habían traído acá n.n –sonrió mientras besaba a Sakuno en su mejilla, feliz por la valiente hazaña de molestar a ryoma, cosa que solo el se atrevía a hacer  
- gracias por preocuparte –dijo ryoma, quitando de las manos de sakuno las flores que su amigo había traído –conoces la salida –le obligo a voltearse- es la misma por la que entraste

-no vine a ver como montas tus escenitas!! –grito nanako- y peor si la causante es una niña –se marcho por fin la no invitada

-luego preguntare por ella –dijo syusuke, soltándose hábilmente de los empujones de ryoma, volviendo asi junto a su amiga.

_  
………………………………………………………………………..dos días después  
…………………………………………………………………………………….en la casa Ryusaki_

Japón y sus habitantes sufrían un calor casi asfixiante para esa época, y el tener el aire acondicionado no facilitaba la calurosa situación de sakuno.  
Después de vanos esfuerzos por refrescarse y al ver que aun le quedaban varias horas antes de Ryoma volviese, sakuno decide cambiar un poco su caluroso atuendo conservador por una liviana y de tirantes blusa blanca casi transparente sumándole una corta falda Jean, conjunto que hasta la vez se había atrevido a usar teniendo en cuenta que ahora no eran solo su abuela y ella las que compartían aquella asfixiante vivienda

El cambio la había refrescado mucho, ahora estaba acostada en uno de los muebles que había movido costosamente junto a la ventana del living. El viento, la temperatura y sus escasa ropas le daban un aspecto de "madurez" física que llamaría fácilmente la atención de cualquier sujeto de sexo masculino, y así fue….

Sakuno quedo dormida rápidamente y aunque la temperatura hubiese comenzado a bajar, ryoma, que había llegado antes de lo previsto, necesitaba urgentemente un baño de agua fría

Dos horas de sueño más tarde, sakuno despertó justo mientras el apuesto tenista salía de la sala de baño con apenas una toalla en su parte inferior y una que el sostenía sobre su cabeza y sus verdosos y ahora rizados cabellos.

- No quería despertarte –dijo ryoma- por eso no dije nada cuando llegue  
- n..no importa –dijo totalmente sonrojada, para luego levantarse y dirigirse a su habitación a cambiarse de ropas, pero una mano la detuvo.

Con un ágil y rápido movimiento, ryoma logro tener frente a frente a la pelirrojiza que estaba más roja que de costumbre

- Esta bien si quieres usar esas ropas dentro de casa –dijo ryoma con su mirada fija en sus ojos, intentando no desviarlos hacia cierta parte de la chica – Puedes andar sin nada si quieres, pero trata de no usar cosas tan…….transparentes en frente de otro de acuerdo.

Dicho esto el se marcho al cuarto que le correspondía, obligando a sakuno a revisar un poco su aspecto para poder entender lo que el quería decirle. Una vez frente al espejo, sakuno se dio cuenta de la vergonzosa situación en la que se encontraba y esto era por que la fina blusa que cargaba le hacía mostrar más de la cuenta.  
Ahora, la pregunta es la siguiente ¿Cuánto tiempo se habría quedado ryoma observándola mientras dormía?

**:::::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA???**

* * *

_Juro que intente hacer el cap más largo, pero no pude u.u Igual, espero que el capitulo les haya gustado, por que esta hecho con mucho cariño para todas las que siguen este fic n.n y espero contar con su apoyo en fear of reasosn (ese fic ya lo subí en el Ryosaku Adicted).  
Salu2 a: todas las que me dejan coments que por cierto no están bajo ninguna clase de amenaza o.O  
Nota: adicted se escribe con 2 d, asi: Addicted, solo que a Lena se le olvido y ahora ya no podemos hacer nada u.uU_


	6. Chapter 6

**N/Dolly: **Hola (fin de la nota XD)  
**Recomiendo: **Nana (El Anime, La musik, el Manga y todo lo que puedan encontrar!!! n.n)  
**Disclaimer:** Pot es de Konomi Takashi, si alguien lo conoce, diganle que se apure con las venditas ovas y con el manga u.u°

* * *

**...:::YoEscirbo XD::::::::::...  
Amiga, Compañera, Amante**

**Cap???: **2Be (¬¬ que original)

Con el paso del tiempo las cosas que tenian que darse se dieron.

En el transcurso de la semana, podía verse ya a sakuno haciendo la tarea con cierto ojigato mirándola constantemente. Varias fueron las veces en las que el se acercaba para ayudarle con algo que "no entendía" y en todas ellas tubo también que alejarse para no asustarla con las repentinas reacciones que tenia su cuerpo.

Atracción???

No podia ser solo eso y el ya lo habia comprobado. Si fuese solo atracción fisica el no hubiera sobrevivido a aquella ocasión, y es que el tedioso miedo de sakuno por la oscuridad le habia hecho acompañarle en una noche de apagon. El pudo haber aprovechado aquella ocacion para "jugar un poco" pero en vez de eso, se vio crudamente tentado a rodearla con sus brazos y atraerla a si.

Aquella relacion habia avanzado mucho, lastimosamente todo lo que tiene un principio…….

-Tadaima!!!!! –aviso enérgica la chica de largas trenzas a su nuevo mejor "amigo" –Ryoma-kun?... esas son…..  
-mi equipaje –termino el por ella  
-Bienvenida sakuno- se escucho de una voz familiar  
- a…abuela  
- Ryoma dijo solo cinco dias –gruño mientras miraba con furia a su ex estudiante – Sabes, el tiene dinero suficiente como para pagarse cinco hoteles  
- ryoma-kun se va a….  
- Cuando digo que puede pagar cinco hoteles me refiero a comprarlos –continuo la anciana  
- Pe..pero  
- Sabes que no estuvo bien sakuno. De saber que estabas sola con el……..¡Santos Cielos!!! Habria regresado antes!!!!

Mientras Sumire Ryusaki continuaba con su parloteo, él, tan frio como siempre, ya estaba cerca de la pelirrojiza y con solo una caricia en lo alto de su cabeza le hizo entender que era esa su despedida.

No pudo haber sido peor para sakuno pero asi eran las cosas. Ella era solo una niña y el no buscaba mascotas. Mujeres formadas como nanako era lo que el necesitaba –pensó

A la mañana siguiente, los apagados ojos candela de la alegre jovencita lucian ya apagados y camino a la escula d3edujo que las cosas volverian a la normalida. Mucho antes de que el apareciera…

-Retrasada como siempre eh?  
-Ry…Ryoma-kun?!  
- Sube –Dijo el, estirando su varonil brazo para abrir la puerta del copiloto.  
-A….etto.., hoy tengo..  
-Mañana también hay clases –dijo sonriendo como solo el podía.

-¿Qué esa no es sakuno? –dijo una voz chillona, proveniente de una chica de coletas  
- Ryusaki?  
-y ese es el deportivo de ryoma!!!!!, y mira, esta subiendo!!! –grito desesperada – Y.Y Yo también quiero fugarme con ryoma!!! –chillo aun más –eh?, Syusuke? –lo busco – que mal educado!!, dejarme aquí hablando sola…..

-Un Club Privado!!!! –dijo impresionana –No entiendo, ¿Entonces por que te quedaste en casa d ela abuela todo el tiempo  
- Que no lo Sabes…….  
-nani?  
-Bueno pues, muy cerca conoci a una chica que toma confianza fácilmente con extrraños –dijo mientras ella se sonrojaba- Pense que tal vez la volveria a ver si me quedaba cerca  
- ¿Es aquí? –dijo mirando de reojo el enorme edificio  
- bajemos –dijo volviendo a su habitual forma de ser

Una vez dentro, muchos de los empleados que ahí atrabajaban atendieron al Joven tenista como a ningún otro huésped y de entre tanto parloteo sakuno alcanzo a escuchar las palabras "tenista" "torneo" "#1" y "mundial"

-Si no te sientes a gusto aquí podemos ir a otro lado  
-n..no. Esta bien

-Señorita Ryusaki!!!, me alegra tenerla a nuestro cuidado d enuevo –dijo una especie de mayordomo  
-Señorita??? –susurro ryoma a sakuno  
- Es que…..  
- El Amo Fuji viene con usted?, o es que la mando sola. No me diga que se han fugado de Seigaku otra vez?. El Amo Fuji es muy impulsivo, no debería hacer siempre lo que dice señorita  
-Sakuno….. –dijo el peliverde, al que desde la primera mención de Fuji ya tenia una vena temblando de cólera en su hermosa frente.  
- Este es uno de los lugares que administra el padre de Syusuke –explico la chica –vengo acá ….  
- Casi todos los días –termino el entrometido mayordomo  
-Hai, acá hacemos….  
-La tarea–volvió a interrumpir  
-Hai. Es que Syusuke..  
-Se siente solo y busca de buena compañía, nadie lo juzga..

-Nos vamos! –ordenó el tenista que tomándola por un hombre, se la llevo consigo de la recepción  
- Ryoma!! –se quejo al sentirse incomoda ante la poca distancia.  
-toma asiento –dijo al llegar a una especie de bar frente a la piscina del club  
-a...ryoma…  
-Regreso mañana  
-la abuela me lo dijo anoche. Tienes un Torneo cierto?. Tambien dijo que has faltado a tus entrenamientos en Ottawa y que….  
- Vas a venir conmigo-la interrumpió y fue directo a la vez  
- nani?  
- Sumire esta vieja. Si hablo con ella entenderá. Tus padres murieron cierto?.  
- S..si pe..pero  
- Ella vendría con nosotros y…  
- No conozco el idioma y…. aquí están todos mis amig…  
- Di que no quieres pero no metas a ese tipo en esto! –grito crudamente  
- pe…perdón.. pero yo no…..yo…-mascullo con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ella no ira a ningun lado contigo Echizen –se escucho de una voz suave, detrás de ellos  
-Syusuke…  
- Icoayo, Sakuno-chan –dijo sonriente  
- a…pe…pero…  
- despídete de tu amigo, nos estan esperando.

Ryoma miro de soslayo al sujeto que abría completamente sus ojos, mostrándole solo a el la más fria de sus miradas

-gomen ne, ryoma-kun. –dijo despacio sakuno antes de irse….

**Fin::::::::::::::::::::::::**

* * *

Ni yo me la creo XD, o.o espero que tampoco se piensen que ahí quedo el fic por que la verdad es que recién comienza. (asi de corto pero por ahi va n.n)

Ne!! Escuche por favor toda la musik de Anna y de Olivia (correspondientes a Nana) Les van a ecantar sus voces. Eso si, yo sigo con mi aficcion a Ayumi. Lastimosamente ahora cruzo con la decepción del video de Part Of Me. Si hay una fanatica de Ayumi leyendo eso, Y.Y ya saben de que hablo Y.Y Ah!!, y si no han visto nana, pues que esperan!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	7. Chapter 7

**n/Dolly:** Hola!!!!!!!!!!! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin leernos?. Creo que meses. Pero aquí estoy, celebrando mis vacaciones y que mejor manera que actualizando un fic. Aunque sea un mini capi, pero como Micaela dice "lo que sea es mejor que nada".  
Espero que me dejen un que otro comentario ya que esos me dan ganas de actualizar, en especial los que me hacen reir nOn (arigatou maite-san!!!)

* * *

**DollyCreations**© (como que exagere con el © u.uUUU)  
**Amiga, Compañera, Amante**

**Cap ¿?: **(no se me ocurre un titulo.----) ah!!!, que tal… "AGONIA" u.uU no….. bueno, no se, el punto es que aca esta el capi o.ó

Dos jóvenes realmente atractivos compartían una mesa en el mejor casino de todo tokyo. Sus contexturas, aunque diferentes, llamaban por igual al atención de cuanta figura femenina por ahí se asomase.  
Ya tenían ambos la mayoría de edad, y eso se notaba a simple vista pues sus rostros seductores destellaban un aire de complejidad y madurez.  
El más musculoso peinaba su cabello en puntas, lo tenia negro y sus ojos violetas y aunque su compañero era un tanto más agraciado no dejaba de ser exótico.  
El segundo era algo más complejo ya que aunque sus ojos eran de un color dorado matador, la forma en la que los usaba en sus miradas causaban el frio suficiente como para congelarle la saliva a cualquier lambona que babease cerca de él.

Mientras el de pelos parados reía, el otro maldecía mientras se llevaba un vaso de algo que parecía ser muy fuerte.  
-Ryoma echizen intentando….. ¿intentando sorprender a una chica?. No!!, espera, aquí va la mejor parte: "Ryoma echizen intentando sosprender a una menor de edad". Ya lo veo en los encabezados de la people –Rió momoshiro.  
Ryoma, que ya estaba un poco acostumbrado a las mofadas de su compañero, no pudo evitar hacer el gigantesco ruido que su vaso hizo al tocar la repisa del bar.  
-¿sorprender?, yo no buscaba sorprender a nadie –se defendió mientras mandaba una gélida mirada al tipo que parecía estar a punto de quedarse sin aire de tanto reir.  
- Ah1, disculpa, ahora me corrijo: "Ryoma echizen intentando impresionar y llevarse a la cama a una menor de edad" – siguió riendo.  
Esta vez no hubo reclamos. Momoshiro tenia claro que esas no eran las intenciones de su amigo, lo que hizo que en verdad lamentara lanzar ese estúpido comentario.  
- lo siento- alcanzo a decir. Pero no hubo respuesta.  
-¿Crees que ella pensara eso? –se dijo más a si mismo que a su amigo.  
- y yo que se. –respondio lago más relajado al ver que el golpe que esperaba no se dio a venir.

Ambos dejaron que el silencio se hiciera presnete. De todas formas ya estaban por irse de ese lugar.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Definitivamente ella no estaba lista. Es decir ¿irse de ese lugar solo por que aquel sujeto le parecía atractivo?

-ya dejalo, Sakuno.  
Syusuke fuji atrajo hacia si el delicado cuerp de su amiga de infancia. Ambos estaban sentados el una especie de enooorme cama.  
Aquel resplandeciente lugar era la habitación del menor de los Fuji. LÑa familia de ambos estaba en plenas facultades mentales como para dejarlos estar en un cuarto a suolas ya que la amistad entre ambos no era algo de lo que habia que maravillarse ni sorprenderse. Al contrario, ese par habia estado junto desde que tenían conciencia y tanto Sakuno cono Syusuke sabían protegerse el uno del otro.  
O al menos eso creían…

-tal vez era solo por una semana –trato de calmarla a la vez que acariciaba sus largos cabellos  
- Pues no fue asi como sonó.  
Sakuno ya estaba acostumbrada a ese trato tan cariñoso y familiar. Hace un par de años incluso lo creyó gay pero después Syusuke comenzó a salir con chicas y sus suposiciones terminaron siendo solo eso. Suposiciones.  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer el fin de semana?  
- ¿Qué quieres hacer tú?

Hacer que Sakuno se olvidase de sus problemas era algo que solo Syusuke conseguía. Mientras su charla que nada tenia que ver ahora con el tenista continuaba…. Ambos se dejaron relajar en la enorme y acolchonada cama. Rato después Sakuno quedó dormida y siguiendo la rutina de sus tardes antes de que Ryoma apareciese, Syusuke también se recostaba, pero esta vez se dejo caer en el respaldar de la cama, acomodando a la castaña en su pecho y apoyando su cara en su cabeza. Se dejo llevar también por la oscuridad de la noche y asi ambos quedaron dormidos.

- Como antes….  
Susurro Syusuke antes de cerrar los ojos por ultima vez.

**FIN.**

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Ya quisieras ¬¬. Lo digo por miki . Descuiden queridas fans Ryoslku. este seguira siendo uno mientras yo lo escriba n.n  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Al día siguiente Syusuke se hizo responsable de Sakuno y explico a Sumire su reciente desaparición. Esa tarde se quedo a almorzar y después de avanzar la tarea, o mejor dicho, de ayudarle a Sakuno (el ya la tenia hecha) ambos vieron una película. Era de terror y Syusuke, igual de masoquista que siempre- en vez de aterrorizarse, no pódia evitar sonreir ante las casi convulsiones de la cosa que se ocultaba debajo de todo ese lio de sabanas.

- Sakuno., chukie ya se fue…  
- no es cierto!!!!! – casi sollozo- Y deja de decir su nombre. O si no…  
- Sakuno, no va a salir de la pantalla –se rio, apartando un par de telas para poder ver su rostro.  
- lo se!! – se disgusto al ver el tono irónico con el que Syusuke lo decía.  
- ¿quieres que apaguemos el televisor?  
- No!! – se volvió a esconder debajo de sus sabanas- Si no terminó de verla tendré pesadillas.  
- Debajo de todas esas mantas no consigues ver ni los comerciales  
Insistio de nuevo en sacarla de su escudo protector.  
- pues tu tampoco la estas viendo – chillo furiosa  
- es que hay cosas más interesantes – casi abrió sus ojos- como verte a ti por ejemplo.  
Sonrió.  
- Si, si, ya lo se. Para el sadomasoquista de Syusuke todo es divertido.  
- ire por palomitas.  
Se levanto y con toda la confianza que el la casa Ryusaki le brindaban, se dirigió a la cocina en busca del paquete para el micro.  
- maleducado . dijo bajito la chica, que de inmediato se cubrió al ver al enano pelirrojo agitar su cuchillo.

………………………………………………………………………….  
…………………………………………………………………………………………………………

En una habitación de hotel, algo que el tenista no creyó posible estaba pasando.  
Pasaba de nuevo. Su prima, la de largos cabellos oscuros y piel lustrosamente blanca yacía a su lado, cubierta a penas de un par de finas sabanas.

- Ella se lo busco.  
Pronuncio intentando excusarse por lo que había acabado de hacer.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::  
¿Qué tal va………………………..  
Tiene permiso de matarme. Ah!!, lo olvidaba, no somos del mismo país XD…………………………………..

-¿ese es Ryoma?- Sakuno no podía creérselo. El apuesto sujeto que dos meses antes habia conocido estaba en la tele.  
Era una entrevista. Al parecer habia quedado de nuevo primero en los cuartos de finales del roland garros. Ni Rogger Feder i Rafael Nadal podían con el prodigio Nipon.  
- y eso que alguien le distrajo en sus ratos de entrenamiento –sonrio malévolamente a su nieta.  
Eso la sorprendió mucho ya que tiempo atrás era tema de discusión y pleito entre ambas.  
-No sabia que fuera tan famoso.  
- Sakuno…., de tenis tú no sabes nada – se mofo su abuela.  
Últimamente todos lo hacia. Tomoka, Syusuke, su abuela…, y por increíble que pareciera, hasta su serio senpai Kunimitsu había ganado la suficiente confianza como para gozarle una buena broma.

-¿vas a ir así a seigaku? –pregunto Sakuno a su abuela, que ese día no traía puesto su típico, y viejo conjunto deportivo color lila.  
-Hoy me tomaré mi tiempo. Las canchas están limpiándose. Mande a los chicos a quitar la mala hierba de las canchas. Tú sabes… tareas de fin de mes.  
- Oki – sonrió su nieta. –Voy saliendo!!  
- Ve con cuidado…

Las tardes, las mañanas y las noches había vuelto a tomar su color habitual. La monotonía volvía a hacerse presente. Todo lo aburrido y común era de nuevo parte de sus vidas.  
Si tan solo hubiera aceptado aquella oferta, ahora mismo estaría apoyando a Ryoma en sus partidos.

-Ryoma Echizen- dijo con felicidad. –es alguien…. Que se hace extrañar

Pasando por las canchas vio como los estudiantes arrancaban la maleza que se había acumulado cerca de las canchas. Las porristas y fanáticas estaban ahí con sus letreros y sus gritos. Tal parecía que hasta arrancando la hierba mala los tenistas de seigaku se veían bien.

- buenos días – dijo Syusuke besando la frente de su amiga  
- Kobanwa!!!!! –grito tomoka, que abrazo a Sakuno y reclamo su beso a Syusuke.

El dia parecía pintar bonito. Era por alguna razón más claro que de costumbre. El tipo de dia en el que las cosas malas no se esperan. Lastimosamente estas no tienen hora de llegada y cuando tocan…. Tocan.

El aurículas principal sonó en todo el Sishun gakuen. Era una llamada a la dirección para la Srta Ryusaki. Esa era Sakuno.

Tomoka y Syusuke la acompañaron y esperaron fuera de la oficina pero Sakuno no asomaba y las clases ya habían comenzado.  
Ambos, como ejemplos de amigos que eran, esperaron a que la chica saliera y asi llegar los tres juntos como acostumbraban, pero la expresión que vieron en Sakuno al abrir la puerta lo decía todo. Algo no andaba bien……

Sirenas de ambulancias sonaban en los oídos de los tres y un profesor que se ofreció a acompañarlos. Esa mañana sumire habia salido a comprar un par de víveres, fue entonces cuando una motocicleta habia perdido el control, o más bien su drogado conductor.  
A Sakuno le dijeron que la muerte fue inmediata, pero todos sabían que no había sido cierto. Sumire sufrió mucho ya que la parte de su columna que unía su cuerpo a su cabeza habia sido expuesta y aunque su cabeza seguía pegada a su cuerpo, sus huesos ya no lo estaban.  
Ese tipo de muertes no tardaban mucho, pero lo poco que lo hacian causaban un terrible dolor a las victimas. Su corazón seguía bombardeando sangre. Su cerebro tal vez procesaba una que otra información. Todo para que. Para que cientos de personas se amontonasen y gritasen mientras veían sin hacer nada.  
Alguien por ahí tubo la genial idea de llamar una ambulancia, que se demoro puesto que el accidente también involucro a uno que otro vehículo, dificultando el trafico.

Ese dia pintaba tan bien…., pero como un libro, no debió nunca ser juzgado por su portada.

**::::::::::::::::::::CONTINUARA**

* * *

**Siguiente capitulo: **

Un tenista responsable  
Nueva vida en america  
No es adiós a la amistad

n.n Espero que mi capi les haya gustado. A mi me encanto!! nOn, exepto por la muerte de sumire Y.Y

**Pensamiento del dia:**  
Eso es lo buena de ser autora de una histo. Creo que todas las personas que escriben se siente con poder y control hacia el pequeño mundo que crean. Ahora solo debo ser cuidadosa en no obsesionarme con eso. Si alguien alguna vez me ve riendo frente a un globo terráqueo, acariciando a un gato y riendo en forma maquiavélica avísenmelo por favor n.nUUUUUUUUUUUUUU


End file.
